Vacaciones Familiares Con Los Potter
by JanyPotter
Summary: Harry y Hermione están casados y con una tienra hijita. Vacaciones familiares "a lo Muggle". Saldrá como lo planearon? Descubrelo en este one shot.


**Vacaciones Familiares Con Los Potter...**

Cáp 1: Previo a el Viaje 

8:00 de la mañana en la Mansión Potter...

Un atareado Harry Potter baja las escaleras acarreando un par de maletas hechas el día anterior por su esposa, La señora Hermione Granger...de Potter.

La hija de ambos, Lily, Duerme plácidamente en su cuna mientras sus padres procuran que no se les olvide nada, Biberón, pañales y mudas de ropa para ella.

Todo está cargado en el auto "Vacaciones a lo Muggle" dijo Hermione esa noche en la cual se les ocurrió pedir un par de semanas en el ministerio para poder pasar tiempo de calidad en familia y poder tener un par de anécdotas las cuales contar después "Nada de magia" agregó, lo cual a Harry no le molestó en lo más mínimo...había vivido 11 años de su vida sin ella. un par de días más no serían nada.

9:00 de la mañana en la mansión Potter

Hermione despierta a la pequeña Lily susurrando palabras de relajación a su bebé para que no soltara uno de esos gritos ensordecedores que a su padre volvían loco.

La pequeña abre los ojos cansinamente para encontrarse con el pasivo rostro de su madre quien se dispone a cambiarle ropa y comenzar con la excitante aventura de vacacionar en familia. Ya dos años han pasado desde que Harry y Hermione decidieron unir sus vidas en Matrimonio después de 1 año de noviazgo. Lily nació a los 9 meses de la unión (N/A: este par no perdió el tiempo) eso significa que la bebé en estos momentos tiene 1 año y 3 meses.

Harry procura que todo lo que a Hermione se le ha ocurrido llevar quepa en el auto.

Amor?-Pregunta Harry entrando a la pieza donde Hermione pone una polera rosada con una flor en el medio a una divertida Lily.

Si?-Responde Hermione tranquilamente mientras trata de que su hija se mantenga quieta 5 segundos para meter el brazo derecho en una de las pequeñas mangas de la polerita.

Porqué quieres llevar un secador de pelo? Y la licuadora?-Pregunta el hombre extrañado...esos artefactos parecen no ser cosas que naturalmente se llevan a viajes.

El secador porque debemos bañar a Lily, sus rizos negros no pueden pasar mucho tiempo mojados porque se puede resfriar, y la licuadora para las comidas...aún no le puedo dar la carne entera...puede ahogarse con un pedazo- explica la preocupada madre poniendo a su hija el ultimo toque, una chalequito blanca con una cintita rosa en el costado.

Para dos días?-Pregunta extrañado Harry. Hermione le dedica una mirada que es capaz de explicar todo y se dirige al baño con la bebé en brazos. A Harry no lo queda otra que meter el secador y la licuadora en el auto también.

10:15 de la mañana en la mansión Potter

Hermione toma el bolso donde guarda hasta lo más indispensable que pudiese faltarle a su hija, toma a la pequeña de una mano. la sube en una sillita en el asiento de atrás, y luego ella sube a el cargado auto rojo (N/A un station..lindo auto familiar...jajaja) Mientras Harry cierra la puerta de la casa con Llave luego de revisar que todo estuviese listo para ser abandonado por tres días. Entra al auto, se acomoda en el asiento del conductor, da un beso en los labios a su Hermione, mira con ternura a su hija quien ha vuelto a quedarse dormida aunque ahora arreglada con dos pequeños moños amarrados con cintas rosadas (N/A que detallista Hermione) y enciende el auto que los llevará a unas vacaciones llenas de sorpresas.

**Cáp 2: Camino a Portugal...**

El auto que conducía a la familia Potter a sus merecidas vacaciones se encontraba en carretera abierta camino a Portugal..viaje de 10 horas que Harry y Hermione estaban dispuestos a aguantar, el problema es que nadie le preguntó a Lily.

Después de 1 hora de salir de Londres se encontraban en medio de una carretera con vista a un paisaje Hermoso, Mientras Hermione se maravillaba observado la vegetación que crecía en aquellos campos, Harry hacía notar lo rápido que se podía andar por Inglaterra desde que arreglaron las carreteras que surcaban el país. Conversaban sobre lo que harían al llegar a su destino cuando Lily despertó de manera que todos se dieran cuenta de su acción, comenzó a moverse tranquilamente en la sillita, abrió los ojos completamente y se encontró dentro de una casa con ruedas y eso sinceramente no le gustó, Soltó un grito con todas sus fuerzas que hizo que Harry perdiera por unos segundos el control del vehículo que los llevaba haciendo que tuviese unos movimientos zigzagueantes que causaron estragos en el estomago de la pequeña que recientemente había desayunado.

Luego de que Hermione limpiara lo que Lily había devuelto desde su pequeño cuerpecito el viaje tomó la normalidad que llevaba hace algunos minutos.

Recuerdas que cuando Lily nació Ron dijo en broma que Luna y el estaría en esa situación pronto?-comenzó Harry recordando una noticia que le habían dado hace un par de días.

No...en realidad yo recuerdo mis gritos de desesperación por que me sacaran al bebé pronto y tu cara de desesperación y dolor cuando yo apretaba tu mano en el parto-Respondió Hermione soltando esa risita que a Harry tanto gustaba.

Je...-Respondió Harry sin ganas aunque igual algo divertido por lo que le tocó vivir ese día- Bueno pues resulta que eso dijo. El jueves Ron llamó...

Y yo donde estaba?-Lo interrumpió Hermione, no recordaba esa llamada.

En el supermercado con Lily..-Respondió Harry

Ah..bueno y que dijo?-Preguntó Hermione mirando por la ventana. A pesar de ser verano se veían unas nubes amenazantes en el cielo.

Pues...Luna está embarazada-Respondió Harry doblando hacia donde un letrero apuntaba que se encontraba su destino..al final de una lista de pueblos y ciudades que se encontraban antes de este.

Hermione volteó su cabeza hacia el con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Luna¿Embarazada? Wow...no se imaginaba a ese par como padres de un niño...no sabían la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba.

Vaya...hace cuanto que el y Luna están casados?

Pues...a ver, Fuimos con Lily al matrimonio, entonces...hace sólo unos 7 meses...-Respondió Harry aún con la vista fija en el camino que se abría delante suyo.

Luna y Ron no han perdido el tiempo jajaja- Contestó Hermione riendo por segunda vez en el viaje.

Jajaja, pues parece que no (N/A escoba..eso significa como "¿Y ustedes?" En Chile)

Luego de un par de horas más Hermione se quedó dormida en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras Lily Jugaba en su sillita de bebé tranquilamente y Harry mantenía el ritmo que llevaban hace 5 horas de viaje.

Cap 3: Destino...�? 

Sólo bastó ½ hora más de viaje para que una feroz tormenta se desatara. Rayos, truenos y una persistente lluvia acompañaban el viaje de la familia Potter. Lily estaba demasiado asustada como para permanecer en el asiento trasero y lloró hasta que su madre la tomó en sus brazos protectores y pudo sentirse segura.

Como decisión unánime decidieron detener el viaje en Paris...se dieron cuenta que llegar a Portugal sería una locura. Harry tomó la primera salida hasta esa ciudad y sin objeciones de su esposa comenzaron a buscar un hotel.

La búsqueda tardó otras 2 horas más...Hermione no aceptaba ninguno ya que por tener que cuidar a Lily necesitaba todas las comodidades.

Luego de 10 hoteles aproximadamente La pareja encontró uno muy bueno que estaba cercano a la torre Eiffel y contaba con todo lo necesario para estar la semana que tenían planeada de vacaciones. Además Hermione quería conocer toda la historia de esa ciudad, habían tantas brujas y magos famosos que habían habitado ahí que sería un baño cultural espectacular para ella y su familia.

Costó un poco de tiempo bajar el equipaje. Eran 3 maletas, 2 bolsos y una cantidad inmensa de bultos agregados a ultima hora.

Apenas llegaron a la habitación que era bastante espaciosa decidieron descansar de todo lo que habían hecho ese día. Harry y Hermione se acostaron en la cama más grande mientras dejaron a Lily en otra más pequeña la cual le quedaba perfecta.

Esa noche durmieron perfectamente, La lluvia y el aire romántico de Paris les hizo muy bien a Harry y Hermione quienes durmieron muy abrazaditos esa noche. Desde que su hija dormía toda la noche ellos podían disfrutar más de su privacidad nocturna. (N/A nada de lemon aquí...hay una niñita presente..)

La mañana siguiente fue un espectáculo, después de la noche lluviosa, el día los había recibido con un sol radiante y una alfombra blanca que cubría todo el suelo de la ciudad Luz.

Un gran día para culturizarse cierto amor?-Despertó Hermione a Harry susurrándole en el oído.

mmm?-Respondió un cansado Harry.

Que hoy vamos a ir al museo luego a almorzar a un restorán mágico hermoso que hay frente a la torre Eiffel y Luego volveremos al hotel para descansar-Respondió Hermione mientras se ponía una bata e iba a ver a Lily quien jugaba alegremente con su muñeca.

Tienes todo un itinerario listo eh, bien eso haremos hoy pero propongo que primero vayamos a desayunar abajo.-Respondió Harry mientras buscaba sus pantalones y una camisa para ponerse.

Ok..como amaneciste?-Preguntó a su esposo mientras le daba un beso de buenos días.

Muy bien, y tu?-Preguntó de vuelta Harry mientras hacía morisquetas a Lily quien estaba en proceso de cambio de pañales.

Perfecto, Ahora voy a ponerme ropa, cuida a Lily mientras- Dijo y desapareció por la puerta del baño.

Harry tomó a su niña y la observaba con detenimiento, Tenía su cabello negro azabache, pero enmarañado como el de Herms, claro que esta se había preocupado de formarle cada rulo con los dedos cuando era más pequeña, los ojos verdes de el, y la inteligencia y viveza de su madre, Esa niña era un regalo del cielo, tenía lo mejor de ambos, como amaba a su hija, sin ella y su Hermione no sería capaz de seguir viviendo, Fue por Hermione que derrotó al señor tenebroso y junto a Ella aseguró un futuro sin terror para su hija y las futuras generaciones de magos. Ya prefería no pensar en Voldemorth, hace mucho tiempo que había terminado todo y prefería dejarlo en el pasado.

Hermione salió del baño arreglada y lista para bajar al comedor del hotel para desayunar. Luego de desayunar la familia se dirigió a cumplir el horario de entretenciones que Hermione había preparado con tanta emoción, fueron al museo en donde Hermione hablaba a Harry sobre cada uno de los objetos que ahí se encontraban, y en donde compraron muchos recuerdos. Les dio la hora de almuerzo y se dirigieron al restorán "Le Magic Paris" para almorzar, Lily no quiso comer nada y las camareras la entretenían ya que inmediatamente captó la atención de todas. Algunos niños le pidieron autógrafos a Harry quien los firmaba con gusto, no les iba a negar una firma a esos niños para quienes era una especie de Héroe. Al terminar el atareado almuerzo, fueron a ver Paris desde la cima de la torre Eiffel lo cual nuevamente causó estragos al estómago de Lily quien devolvió su desayuno mezclado con la leche con frutilla que Hermione le había dado por almuerzo. La tenida Perfecta que Hermione le había puesto quedó hecha un desastre pero eso no fue problema para la joven madre quien con una entrada al baño y un "No te preocupes traigo como 3 mudas más" dejó todo como estaba cambiando la ropa de la pequeña.

Terminaron su día con una vuelta por la plaza central en la noche comiendo algodones de azúcar y viendo como los mimos hacían sus gracias a los transeúntes.

Llegaron al hotel con Lily durmiendo en los brazos de su padre con una banderita que decía "Yo estuve en Paris" y un gorrito que decía "Le Magic Paris" del restorán.

Hermione puso el pijama a su bebé y la acostó nuevamente sin que ella soltara ni un quejido.

Luego La pareja se acostó y con un beso en los labios se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Cap 4: El retorno 

A la mañana siguiente ya comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para volver a casa, al otro día tendrían que volver a trabajar y no podían permanecer más tiempo en Paris, comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas. Harry no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita al ver la Licuadora y el secador en el mismo bolso y en la misma posición en que los había guardado antes de salir. Tomaron las maletas, Hermione tomó a Lily que aún dormía, la abrigó bien con un abrigo blanco y comenzaron su viaje de vuelta a casa, No legaron a Portugal pero fue un viaje emocionante, tres días memorables, uno que se lo pasaron casi todo viajando y otro en que lo pasaron descubriendo, y un tercero el cual lo pasarían viajando nuevamente.

La vuelta a casa fue normal, exceptuando cuando Lily despertó, cuando tuvo que comer, y cuando se volvió a dormir para luego volver a despertar gritando porque se le había caído la muñeca por la ventana y para ir a recogerla 2 kilómetros más all�, Lugar en el cual había caído, en medio e los regaños de Hermione a Harry sobre porqué había abierto la ventana a la pequeña.

La llegada a Londres y la Mansión Potter fue a las 9:00 pm. Hermione fue a dejar a Lily a su adorada cuna en donde se durmió con la sonrisa en la cara, Harry sacó todo del auto y lo dejó nuevamente en su lugar con Magia. Y luego ambos se fueron a acostar.

Grandes primeras vacaciones como familia Potter eh?-Dijo Harry a Hermione mientras veían una película abrazados en su cama.

Si...estuvieron maravillosas, Aunque quizá no haya que repetirlas hasta que Lily esté más grande.-Dijo Hermione recordando lo que les hizo pasar en los viajes de ida y vuelta.

Definitivamente- Aceptó Harry total y completamente convencido.

No llegamos a Portugal...-Dijo Hermione con un dejo de tristeza

No te preocupes cielo, en 4 años más estaremos ahí-Dijo Harry abrazando más a Hermione. Esta tomó el control, apagó el televisor y se abrazó a Harry para dormir y definitivamente darle fin a sus primeras Vacaciones familiares.

Bueno esto fué un one shot dividido en pequeños cáps. Lo entregué una vez de regalo jajaja espero que les haya gustado. RR´s!


End file.
